Biblioteca
by Nyeron
Summary: Un rapido momento entre el albino y la Nipona, todo en la biblioteca. En honor a Mr Rayney


-Haaa... es un hermoso dia ¿No? Los pájaros cantan, el sol pega no tan fuerte, es primavera y ¿Mencione ya que gozamos de buena salud? Heh...básicamente es un grandioso dia para estar afuera... lastima que estamos aquí ¿Eh Haiku?

Loud se hallaba dentro de nada más y nada menos que el más aburrido lugar: la biblioteca. Sip, ese era el peor lugar para el amante de los videojuegos. ¿Como les explico? Digamos que alguien muy activo no era bueno para estar sentado ahí como así.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... ¡¿Cómo es posible que nadie haga ni el mas misero ruido?!

-SHHH.

Mirando hacia su derecha se encontró con la bibliotecaria, una mujer de edad avanzada con lentes. Su piel arrugada y traje de lana negro le daba un aire lúgubre...quizá demasiado. Se mantuvo con el dedo índice cerca de su boca mientras miraba molesta al chico, este se sentó de nuevo en silencio.

-...El cartel de ahí dice silencio a toda hora ¿Lo sabías?

Sentado cerca suyo en el mismo escritorio se encontraba la amiga gotica de Lucy, Haiku, en sus manos había un libro de cuerpo negro un tanto lúgubre, el chico se preguntaba de donde lo había sacado. Ignorando esto miró hacia el susodicho y en efecto, ahí se hallaba un letrero que solicitaba silencio.

-...Hmm... aun así es un tanto-

-SHH

-...Un tanto – comenzó a hablar en voz baja – _molesto el silencio._

Ella se detuvo en su lectura y le miró con su ojo expuesto, su expresión inmocional no cambiaba.

-No le veo el problema... después de todo, el silencio es un lujo que no se puede dar tan seguido.

Asintiendo con su cabeza un par de veces concluyó que tenía razón, si bien no era fan del mismo, vivir en una casa Ruidosa (¿Entienden?) te hacía imposible de disfrutar de tal momento. Por lo que tomando aire, suspiro y juntó los brazos en la mesa para reposar su cabeza.

-...Ya terminamos el ensayo desde hace ratos, te puedes ir cuando quieras – le comentó ella.

- _Naa... estoy bien así_ – respondió sin levantar su cabeza – _No voy a dejarte sola._

-No es la primera vez, – pasó la hoja mientras leía – Recuerda que no me agrada mucho la luz del sol.

-Venga no es para-

-SHHH.

- _... no es para tanto, ademas un poco de compañía nunca va de mal._

-... – paso la siguiente hoja, parecía no prestarle atención al albino, pero en el fondo sabía que si lo estaba escuchando.

Por lo que sonrió, pensó en una manera de demostrarle que le agradaba mucho y que buscaba pasar más tiempo con ella, miro hacia los lados, encontró en uno de los libreros un lomo blanco, lo tomo leyó el mismo y sonriendo se volvió a sentar.

Haiku siguió con lo suyo, hasta que fue nuevamente llamada.

-Pssst...

-...

-Psst...

-...

-Pssst... Haiku.

Entiendo que era hacia ella, se fijó hacia él levemente, Lincoln miró hacia los lados discretamente y acercando una de sus manos susurro.

- _Ven, quiero decirte algo._

Ella levantó su ceja, lo miró un tanto seria.

-¿Porque no me lo dices?

El chico entonces señaló hacia un lado, ahí se hallaba la bibliotecaria acomodando un par de libros, entendiendo esto decidió acercarse, pero este reclamo.

- _Acércate un poco más... es un secreto._

Acercó un poco más la oreja.

- _Más..._

Se inclinó un par de grados más.

- _Más... un poco más cerca... ya casi._

Para entonces estaba a un par de milímetros de él, como era de esperarse se sentía un tanto nerviosa.

- _... Haiku..._

 _Muack._

Eso sí que no lo vio venir, el chico conectó sus labio un par de segundos con ella, dejándola atónita en el sitio, sonrió y le termino de susurrar.

- _...Me gustas..._

Y terminado eso se volvió a recostar en la mesa. La chica por su parte apenas se lograba ubicar en el momento, su rostro se puso rojo sangre, miro al albino el cual estaba medio dormido y abrió la boca para hablar.

-A-

Pero antes de poder siquiera decir la primera vocal la bibliotecaria camino cerca suyo y mirándola con seriedad cruzó los brazos. Entendiendo la orden tomó su libro nuevamente y oculto su sonrojado rostro en el.

Lincoln por su parte espio levemente eso y sonriendo satisfecho miró el libro en el librero una última vez.

 _"De la amistad al amor, hay solo un paso"_

Si... al fin y al cabo la biblioteca no es tan mala después de todo.

 **En honor a MrRayney, se que es corto pero peor es nada. Linku forever!**


End file.
